Réapparition
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: (Post ep85) La nuit, enfermé dans sa chambre, dans cet asile sordide, Mathieu panique. Son monde s'est écroulé et ses hallucinations le poursuivent. Encore. À moins que…


**Titre :** Réapparition  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Salut les Geeks  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> L'émission, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent au très puissant Mathieu Sommet. Bien évidemment, si ma fanfic gêne, je la supprime à sa demande.  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le présentateur (Mathieu), le Hippie, le Patron, Maître Panda et le Geek (la Dream Team quoi).  
><strong>Le pourquoi du comment du parce que (anciennement « <strong>**genre**** », « ****résumé**** » et « autres »****) :** Bon anniversaire en retard Mathieu !  
><span><em>Cet OS fait suite à l'épisode 85<em>, je l'avait écrit avant la diffusion de l'ep 86 mais comme cet OS était en concurrence avec un autre que j'avais écrit sur le même thème, je ne l'ai pas publié (sauf sur mon Tumblr) avant ce fatidique vendredi 19 septembre. C'est une scène que j'avais en tête, voilou.  
>Je dédie cet humble OS à la merveilleuse Kalincka, à la talentueuse Mawi (parce que l'un de ses dessins est mon fond d'écran) et aux Miss déjantées de Twitter (Lise, TheInsaneJane, Ranne, Amarilla, Aria, Foxie, Clara, Julia Lutecia, Crisalys, Le Rien - mea culpa si j'oublie quelqu'un) parce que sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on peut délirer !<p>

(notons la sobriété de mes titres)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le Hippie approcha calmement l'homme terrorisé, désemparé.<p>

Mathieu avait clos ses yeux si fermement qu'on les voyait à peine sous les sourcils si durement froncés, ses mains agrippaient à présent ses oreilles, arrachant des petites mèches châtain, et les bras dissimulaient à moitié son visage crispé de douleur et de désespoir.  
>Toutes les personnalités ressentirent un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient tous liés à Mathieu. Ils n'éprouvaient habituellement pas de crise d'empathie, c'était très rare, ils n'en restaient pas moins rattachés au mental de leur créateur. Mental durement éprouvé lors de ces derniers mois, mis à nu lors de ce fameux premier Août, déchiqueté et dépérissant dans cet asile aux assauts des médicaments et des thérapies.<br>Chacun d'entre eux renforçaient les barrières mentales du psychisme de leur créateur, ils en saisissaient le concept même si d'ordinaire, ils n'en faisaient rien car, jusqu'à présent, rien n'avait mis en danger si intimement Mathieu.  
>Ils n'avaient rien vu. Ni le transfert de Mathieu dans une unité psychiatrique bien particulière - <em>tous<em> avaient cru à un déménagement dans un appartement à Paris -, ni l'homme âgé aux lunettes qui les observait - tous avaient été aveugles, si aveugles.  
>À force de bourrage de crâne, ce psychiatre avait réussi à semer la graine dans la tête du jeune homme. Au bout de huit mois, il l'avait convaincu que les personnalités, <em>ses<em> personnalités multiples, n'étaient que des hallucinations de sa part, qu'il se déguisaient pour les interpréter et les faire faussement vivre.  
>Qu'<em>ils<em> n'existaient pas.

Mathieu avait été _convaincu_ par le Docteur Frédéric.

Mais pas _persuadé_.

Auquel cas, ils auraient tous sans exception définitivement disparu. À jamais. Englouti dans le Néant.

Ils se souvenaient de la crise de panique de Maître Panda, la toute jeune et dernière personnalité lorsqu'ils furent soudainement refoulés dans les limbes de l'inconscient du YouTuber. Ils n'avaient pas compris et, en état de choc, les souvenirs, les images, les sensations, les sons leur revenaient par bride. Les flashbacks progressifs se digéraient avec difficulté. :  
>- Ils étaient dans le salon, à discuter de l'écriture et du tournage du dernier épisode de l'émission.<br>- Soudain, un étrange mal être les avait transpercé intérieurement, comme si leur cœur venait d'être la cible d'un tir à l'arc, une douleur commune qui provenait d'une seule et unique personne : Mathieu.  
>- Ils avaient observé avec horreur leur créateur se frottait les tempes, gémir.<br>- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils savaient ce qu'ils se passaient.  
>- Ils voulaient prévenir Mathieu du danger, tendant en dernier recours la main vers lui, criant son nom…<br>- … Avant de disparaître dans une lumière blanche, aussi pure que froide, aussi éblouissante que terne, aussi terrifiante que laide.  
>En rouvrant les yeux, avec stupéfaction, le décors du salon de l'appartement s'étaient transformés en une plateforme aussi sombre que les desseins du Patron, aussi accueillante que les terres décimées par les guerres, aussi froide que vide. Ils comprenaient peu à peu ce qu'il leur arrivait, la réalisation de leur situation fit plonger Maître Panda dans un rire hystérique qui les surprirent tous. Ils durent tous faire front commun pour calmer l'animal criant de peur, pleurant, gesticulant, tremblant, hurlant de douleur.<br>Tous, sans exception.  
>Encore une fois.<p>

Le Hippie s'abaissait sans un bruit jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à la même hauteur que celle du souffrant. Ils n'avaient plus de corps propre et solide. Ils n'avaient plus de jambes, remplacées par un brouillard sombre. Il leur fallait déployer une volonté de fer pour rester dans cette pièce sinistre et angoissante.

Il en fallait plus encore pour que leur touché atteigne leur cible.

Pourtant, lorsque le Hippie posa sa main frêle sur l'avant-bras tremblant, limite convulsionnant, de Mathieu, ce dernier sursauta et lui lança un bref regard terrorisé.

« Hey gros. »

Le Hippie, toujours équipé de ses lunettes, de son bob, de son collier rasta, de son t-shirt beige marron clair. Sa poigne était douce et rassurante. Il ne voulait pas brusquer.  
>Sa poigne était douce et rassurante. Le contact était cependant froide. Les tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Ils empiraient, amenant avec eux le soulèvement rapide du thorax du jeune homme à la respiration saccadée.<br>Mathieu paniquait.

« Calme-toi gros, on ne te fera aucun mal, tu le sais bien. »

Le Hippie pouvait deviner sans mal les rouages du cerveau de Mathieu qui fonctionnait à plein régime. Lui-même, en plein trip, réfléchissait à toute vitesse avant de perdre le fil conducteur de ses pensées.  
>Mathieu referma ses yeux bleus torturés et murmurait des « non » comme le souhait ultime d'un condamné, entrecoupés de « ils n'existent pas », « les médicaments ne font pas encore effets » et « ça va disparaître », attristant le Hippie.<br>Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. S'ils avaient pu apparaître au prix d'efforts épuisants, Mathieu conservait un fin espoir. Alors le Hippie saisit brusquement les deux poignets et les écarta avec force, luttant contre l'opposition farouche du schizophrène. De surprise, Mathieu glapit comme un chiot que l'on venait de réprimander après une bêtise.

« Gros, on est là, avec toi. »  
>« Non, non, non » Mathieu tournait la tête avec force. « Je délire, je suis en plein déli- » mais il fut couper par un petit rire de son interlocuteur, un rire si rare.<br>« Crois-moi gros, entre toi et moi, je suis le plus calé en la matière et tu ne délires pas. »

Mathieu cessa alors de lutter contre la poigne ferme du Hippie. L'expression de son regard changea. Il observa avec attention l'homme au bob face à lui. Il le détailla, le découvrit, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il lui paraissait fantomatique, un effet probablement rendu par la lumière de la lune qui se projetait dans la chambre noire.  
>Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Hippie était dénué de bas…<p>

_Boum boum, boum b-_

… Mathieu crut sombrer dans la folie une nouvelle fois.

« C'est parce que tu as arrêté de croire en nous, gros » le rassura tranquillement le Hippie en lui relâchant délicatement les poignets.  
>« Mais que tu n'as pas pour autant cessé totalement de croire en notre existence » compléta la voix si douce de Maître Panda.<p>

… -_um boum_.

Mathieu pouvait voir à travers le corps translucide du Hippie d'autres formes. Il leva suffisamment la tête pour apercevoir le Patron juste derrière le camé, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage dû à la légendaire paire de lunettes de soleil mais Mathieu, au fond de lui, connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que les traits tendus de son visage indiquait une sourde colère froide.

_Boum boum_, reconnut son cœur.

Il redressa lentement son corps, ses articulations protestaient après qu'il soit resté trop longtemps prostrée mais il n'en avait cure. Il croisa le regard bouleversé du gamin insupportable. Il le voyait torde son t-shirt rouge de toutes ses forces et il constata avec horreur que lui aussi n'avait pas de jambes, pas même de bassin. Le bas du vêtement semblait pendre au sol à l'infinie ou se dissipait dans l'air. L'image spectrale changea au balancement du gamin lorsqu'il se fondait dans le noir ou lorsqu'il se plaçait devant le rayon lunaire.

_Boum boum_, réagit encore une fois son cœur.

À côté du Geek, sa personnalité mélomane n'avait pas fière allure. Lui aussi se retenait de pleurer , même si aux faibles lueurs de la lunes, il apercevait un sillage brillant le long des joue de l'animal, et à l'inverse du Geek - _boum boum, boum boum_ - une irrésistible envie d'étreindre Maître Panda pendait aux tripes de Mathieu. Le bas de son kigurumi se formait peu à peu - _boum boum_ -, le vêtement ample s'assemblaient comme si des millions de pixels s'organisaient les uns aux autres - _boum boum_.  
>Sous leurs yeux, le corps de Mathieu se relâcha enfin. Ils sentaient tous son regard couler sur chacun d'entre eux, à scruter leurs caractéristiques si personnelles alors qu'ils venaient de la même personne. Ils entendaient le cœur de leur créateur entonner une si douce mélodie qui les rendaient plus fort. Ils étaient tous flattés par l'attention minutieuse que leur accorder le schizophrène, surtout après l'abandon qu'ils avaient subi.<p>

_Boum boum_.

_Boum boum_.

_Boum boum_.

_Boum boum_.

Le Hippie cessa de lutter pour exister.  
>Il existait à travers les yeux de Mathieu. Cela suffisait.<br>Et à travers ces yeux si intensément bleu, il_s_ reprenai_en_t consistance_s_.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il était agenouillé au sol. Il sentait la dureté froide et terne du sol. La respiration oxygénait comme avant ses muscles, son cœur transmettait du sang à l'ensemble du corps. Il bougea fébrilement les orteils, puis les pieds, chassant le fourmillement qui se propageait dans ses membres. Il fit appel prudemment à ses muscles, les bandant puis les relâcha doucement. Il reporta son attention sur Mathieu. Attendri, il porta une main sur la joue humide de larmes de son créateur.

_Boum boum boum boum boum…_

Sans prévenir, Mathieu se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota.

« V'là la fiotte qui pleure comme une gonzesse » grommela le Patron qui faisait jouer de ses articulation avant de se figer.

Le Geek avait accouru pour rejoindre l'étreinte, geignant comme un gamin dans les jupes de sa mère. Le gosse tremblait dans les bras de leur créateur qui le serrait fort contre lui. Rares étaient les moments où Mathieu se laissait aller à du sentimentalisme, plus encore envers sa personne.  
>Maître Panda s'avança près du Patron.<p>

« Me dis pas que tu vas les rejoindre ?! » Il était soupçonneux en devinant sous la capuche le regard attendri de la boule de poil.  
>« J'en ai fort bien envie » avoua Maître Panda « mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Il faut encore sortir de là » dit-il avec une voix sombre, ce que le Patron approuva.<p>

Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

« Bon, la bande de gays, quand vous aurez fini de vous câliner comme des taf- » le Patron ne put terminer que Maître Panda lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche.

Les deux personnalités échangèrent un regard noir, interrompus par Mathieu.

« Venez ici, vous deux »  
>« T'es pas sérieux là, gamin ? Jamais de la vie je-» le Boss fut une nouvelle fois interrompit par le panda qui le projeta en avant et tomba en avant sur le groupe avachi sur le sol.<p>

Ému, encore sous l'émotion de l'épisode du Refoulement, Maître Panda rejoignit la mêlée improvisée et se laissa à verser encore des larmes. Le Patron avait beau râler devant tant de sentimentalisme qui nuirait à sa réputation, personne n'était dupe aux gouttes de larmes qui s'échappaient des lunettes noirs. Et personne ne lui tint rigueur quand il rendit l'étreinte au moment où Mathieu les enserra dans ses frêles bras en marmonnant inlassablement « ne m'abandonnez pas, ne m'abandonnez plus, plus, plus jamais », le front posé contre une épaule.


End file.
